Barney's 2nd Lost Episode
First of all, I don't know any of the show except for Barney the dinosaur and I have not watched any episodes yet, but I don't want to watch any, after watching this one.... It all started when I finished work and was on my way home, when I was 5 minutes done with my trip I spotted a Walmart, I thought to myself that I should go in and get a movie because all of my movies sucked, I went inside and found some movies, a few good ones suprisingly. Just when I was about to make my way to pay, I stepped on something plastic, I looked down and saw a DVD case named "Barney and Friends", I picked it up and examined it. It says it has six episodes but the names were scribbled out with pen, and it had little scratches on the case, I was fine with that, I went to pay for my for my movies and the DVD I picked up, the DVD cost 8 dollars. I went home and put in my movies first and they were awesome, I remembered the Barney DVD I got from Walmart and put it in my DVD player, it would not start, I checked the DVD but it was clean, there was no damage done to it, I put it back in this time it started. The menu popped up, the menu had no music and it was written in comic sans MS, strange I thought but I carried on, the menu had four options, play all, episode selection, options, and the fourth one was complete gibberish, I tried options first, it just showed a white blank screen, disturbing I thought, there was no button to go back to the menu, I took the DVD back out and put it back in again, it came back to the menu, I pressed play all. It started with Barney but he was sad, he was sitting on a wooden bench and he did not speak, he was sitting on there for what felt like forever but he finally spoke, "Nobody loves me anymore, I will teach them a lesson", he looked up at the camera and smiled at the camera, but it felt like he wasn't smiling at the camera, it felt like he was smiling at me, I wanted to turn it off but my brain told me to keep watching, it went to the next scene, this is the point where the episode gets even more disgusting. A child was walking down the road and Barney comes out and scares him, the kid tries to run away from him but Barney grabs his leg and drags him off the road and pulls his leg so hard his entire leg comes off, I was digusted by this and I covered my eyes with a pillow but I peeked and watched the rest, Barney was eating his leg and he semmed to enjoy it, he ate it till there was nothing left, then he draged the child back and ripped his stomach open and began to eat his corpse, all it showed was Barney eating the child for 3 minutes, in the meantime I went to vomit in the kitchen sink because I could not make it to the bathroom, the blood from that scene was so real it was like I was witnessing a crime scene, I was about to call 911 but I accidentally dropped my cell phone on the floor and it broke, I went back into my living room and I missed some of the episode but it went to the next scene. Apparently this was the last scene there was. A little girl was playing on a playground, the girl's age was about 3-4, she was sliding down the slide until Barney showed up and spoke to the girl "What are you doing?" Barney said to the girl in a very demonic and deep voice, the girl did not reply, at this point Barney got angry and I could see red pupils in his eyes and blood was coming out of them, then I saw the most disgusting thing ever, Barney began to chew the little girls face off, I could not look I was so scared, I heard screaming but i was scared to look, when it was over I looked and saw barney, blood was all over him, he spoke "I took care of everyone else, now I have to take care of myself", he got a gun and shot himself, the rest of the episode was Barney hanging. I was scared what would happen next and I was jumped by something, it was the DVD, it popped out of the player, I took the DVD outside and smashed it with my wooden baseball bat, I then threw it into the woods next to my house and buired it. I had a few nightmares, but it wasnt so bad because they went by quickly. If you ever find a copy of it, never EVER view it, try to burn it or smash it if you can, if you view it, those horrible nightmares come flodding in. ''Credited to Coolpastas557 '' Category:Non SpongeBob Lost Episodes